Como Nunca Estive Antes
by lenonizi
Summary: Castiel ouve um conselho e o resultado é melhor do que ele jamais poderia imaginar. Slash, Dastiel. Repostagem.


**Como nunca estive antes...**

Castiel andava por uma linda floresta, com árvores de folhas coloridas, típicas de um agradável outono americano. Ele tinha uma expressão preocupada enquanto um menininho brincava em um balanço preso a uma árvore.

- Sabe, você não devia ter medo de contar a ele – disse o menino, ainda balançando, distraído, como se tudo aquilo não importasse para ele.

- Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso. Nós estamos no meio de um apocalipse.

- Isso não importa, realmente. Você se sente culpado porque não deveria sentir isso, não deveria sentir nada. Mas você sente. E o que adianta sentir se não faz nada quanto a isso?

- Eu não devia falar disso com você – ele se sentia ainda mais culpado.

- Eu tenho 7 anos e falo com anjos desde que eu nasci – ele disse. – Eu não ligo mais para isso. Apenas deixe de ser medroso e fala logo com ele... – ele olhou para o céu. – Eu vou acordar agora. Tchau, Castiel.

- Em uma pequena casa em Minesotta, um menino acordou, sem lembrar de nada do que aconteceu em seu sonho.

* * *

Dean acordou em mais um motel escondido no interior do país. Olhou para o lado, onde seu irmão dormia em paz e sossegado. Nem parecia o homem amargurado e atormentado que se tornara desde que ele foi para o inferno.

Se sentiu culpado por pensar assim. Desde que Lúcifer voltou, ele tem se esforçado na luta, sempre dizendo não às investidas do inimigo. E ele tinha mérito por isso.

Entrou no banheiro e tirou toda a sua roupa. Precisava de um banho para relaxar um pouco. Enquanto a água fria corria pelo seu corpo, ele podia sentir a frustração ir junto com a água que ia pelo ralo, levando os pensamentos e desejos que não deveria ter. Por um momento pensou em Castiel, mesmo sem saber exatamente o porque.

Ele saiu do banheiro e foi a um restaurante na esquina tomar café enquanto Sam continuava dormindo.

* * *

Castiel andava pelas ruas movimentadas, com pessoas indo ao trabalho, e pôde sentir que Dean estava perto. Mesmo com o feitiço, se os dois estivessem próximos ele sabia. De repente foi porque o tirou do inferno, não sabia direito. O que sabia é que tinha que ir até lá.

Dean estava no estacionamento quando Castiel apareceu.

- Ei, Cas – ele disse, quando o viu. – O que vai fazer agora? Eu vou tomar café, quer vir comigo? – ele falava de um modo tão tranqüilo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não existisse problemas nenhum.

- Como vocês conseguem? – ele perguntou, curioso. – Como podem fingir tão bem que tudo está ótimo e seguro quando não está?

- Eu não sei... – disse Dean, pensativo. – Acho que é da natureza humana. Nós somos muito bons em mentir, enganar e agir como se não sentimos algo quando é tudo diferente.

- Eu queria poder ser assim – disse o anjo, sincero.

- Você puxa muita coisa para suas costas, Castiel. Digo, você se rebelou contra seus irmãos, sua família, e acabou ficando comigo e Sammy, os irmãos mais complicados da história.

- Não é como se tivesse escolha...

- Sei, mas é que já aconteceu. Sei que se falharmos todo mundo morre, mas... Se ficar pensando nisso o tempo todo vou pirar.

- Você é humano, você pode pensar em outras coisas, sentir outras coisas.

- Você também – ele disse. – Senão seria um dos lacaios de Zacariahs. Ganhou o direito de sentir e pensar. Use isso. Vai, seja sincero. Se você fosse pensar em algo, qualquer coisa que não seja sobre essa guerra, o que seria?

Castiel pensou um pouco, olhando para as escuras nuvens que começavam a se formar no céu e apenas uma coisa passava pela sua cabeça.

- Diz, Cas... – o outro pressionava.

- Você – disse o anjo, envergonhado.

- Eu falei que não seja relacionado à guerra – o loiro sorriu.

- Não, não penso sobre a guerra. Desde antes de ter lhe tirado do inferno tomo conta de você, desde que você nasceu. Eu te vi crescer e passar por tanta coisa, ti tirei do inferno e agora tudo o que eu consigo pensar é você. Sua voz, sua pele, o calor que você emana. Sei que não devia, mas eu poderia passar horas olhando para você apenas tentando imaginar o que há embaixo dessa jaqueta...

- Uau – disse Dean, incrédulo. Ele nunca pensou que um anjo poderia se sentir assim, principalmente por ele. – Cas...

- Tudo bem, sei que não devia ter dito nada, eu... Não sou como os humanos, não consigo mentir ou enganar e não sei como lidar com sentimentos. Eu...

- Eu também não sei – admitiu o outro. – E sou humano desde que nasci. Só sei que nunca percebi o quanto penso em você até esse exato momento – ele se aproximou. – Seu cheiro, seu – ele tocou o rosto do anjo suavemente, como nunca fez com ninguém. Um carinho que dava e recebia com apenas aquele toque que nunca havia visto antes. – Vem comigo – ele disse, voltando para o hotel.

Logo eles entraram em um quarto, diferente do que Sam dormia.

* * *

Castiel olhava em volta, perdido. Não sabia o que fazer, como agir. Nunca estivera em uma situação como aquelas em toda a sua existência.

- Calma – disse Dean, percebendo isso, dando-lhe um beijo doce e suave, fazendo Castiel se sentir no céu de novo.

Eles caminharam até a cama, onde o anjo se sentou. Dean começou a tirar o sobretudo dele e depois sua própria jaqueta.

- Você não precisa mais imaginar – ele disse, pegando a mão de Castiel e colocando por baixo de sua camisa. O anjo passou os dedos pelo corpo do rapaz, sentindo cada músculo de seu abdômen parando com a mão encima de seu coração.

- É tão lindo. Ouvir e sentir seu coração bater – ele disse, encantado.

- Nesse momento, ele bate por você – disso o outro, o beijando de novo. Os dois deitaram na cama, com o loiro por cima e começaram a tirar suas camisas. Dean pôde sentir o corpo quente do outro, que passou tanto tempo escondido naquele sobretudo. Ele passou a mão por todo o corpo, até que atingiu o cós da calça. Soltando o botão e abrindo o zíper, ele entrou com a mão na calça jeans e depois na cueca, loco achando o pênis dele, que se contorceu.

- O que... – ele começou, sem conseguir terminar, perdido em prazer.

- Tudo bem – disse o outro, ainda o beijando. Suas línguas se encontravam suavemente, enquanto sua mão continuava deixando-o louco. Castiel começou a tirar a calça de Dean, deixando a mostra a cueca branca. Com suas mãos, apertou as nádegas do outro.

- Oh – disse Dean, descendo com a boca, beijando o queixo e o pescoço, indo até o peitoral de Castiel. Alguns pêlos cobriam o local e Dean se concentrou no mamilo do homem.

- Ah – suspirou o outro, sentindo a língua e as leves mordidas. Logo ele continuou descendo pelo abdômen, enquanto terminava de tirar a calça dele. E fez o que queria desde o começo.

Castiel se contorceu ao sentir a quente língua do caçador em seu pênis. Primeiro ele apenas lambeu, para depois colocar tudo na boa e começar a sugar. Ele se contorcia, enquanto o outro mexia em suas coxas. Depois de um tempo dessa deliciosa tortura, Dean se levantou e sentou no colo de Castiel, pressionando sua bunda no pênis do homem.

Aos poucos ele se ajeitou e, devagar, evitando a dor ao máximo, ele fez com que o outro o penetrasse. Mesmo em silêncio, eles se olhavam e percebiam que não precisavam dizer nada.

Logo Castiel estava todo dentro dele e Dean pulava, com uma expressão de prazer inesquecível.

- Eu nunca... Oh... – era o que Castiel conseguia dizer e Dean sorria.

- Eu sei – ele se abaixou devagar, de modo que se aproximou do outro e o beijou.

Um tempo depois, Dean pode sentir algo quente em seu interior e um grito de Castiel. Ele havia ejaculado.

Quando Dean começou a levantar, o anjo se sentou, capturando o pênis do outro rapidamente e colocando em sua boca. Podia sentir o prazer que causava a ele e não demorou muito quando ouviu.

- Cas, eu vou... – ele saiu, mas continuou com as mãos até sentir um líquido quente nelas.

Os dois deitaram um do lado do outro, abraçados, sorrindo. E juntos.

* * *

Um menino balançava distraído quando Castiel surgiu atrás dele.

- Obrigado – ele disse, com seu sobretudo ao vento.

-Você disse a ele! – o garoto levantou e abraçou o anjo, feliz. – que bom. Você está feliz agora?

- Como eu nunca estive antes... – ele disse, antes de desaparecer e o menino acordar.

**FIM**


End file.
